priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudy Cloudy Parasol Coord
(くもくもパラソル) has been worn by Sophie Hojo in Episode 59 - Fair, then Partly Gaaruru. This coord is from the brand Holic Trick. It is a Cool Type coord. This coord, and the Rainy Rainy Parasol Coord are recolors of the Sunny Sunny Parasol Coord. User Appearance Top A glittering tank-top with pale purple in a swirled design. A thick band of black traces the top with a frilly black and frosted-pink bib with gray polka-dot print. At the center of the bib is a glittering pale purple section with a black bow. On top of it is a black and white striped bow lined in plum and light purple. At the center is a lilac cloud with thee bead chains hanging from it, two of which hold a blue droplet gem, while the center holds a white and frosted pink umbrella. The top comes with a white collar lined by purple stone sequins and sleeves with a purple ribbon tied around the wrist with a large white and black ruffled cuff on top, below each shoulder. The right sleeve is white and dark gray with gray polka-dots, while the other sleeve is a swirled design of pale purple, light purple, pale pink, and white with blue stones scattered around it. Bottoms A glittering, pale tutu skirt resembling the top of an umbrella with crystal stones scattered around it to resemble rain drops. The waist band is a gray and white striping with light gray polka-dots, matching the four pieces of material going down the left of the skirt. At the center is a bow with the same design, lined in pale pink with black frills, while attached to the bottom of the pieces of material is a large bow of gray and white striping with lining of plum and pale purple. At the center is a lilac cloud with three bead chains hanging from it, two of which hold a crystal droplet gem, and one holds a gray and white umbrella. Tracing each petal on the skirt is a ruffled dark gaey piece of material with pale gray polka-dot print with each point holding a pale purple bow with a blue and pale yellow bead chain hanging from it. A large crystal droplet gem hangs from each one. The petticoat beneath the skirt is frosted-pink with dull gray-purple lining. Shoes Glittering purple shoes with gray bottom and heel. At the tongue of each shoe is a white and dark gray striped bow lined in plum and pale purple with a lilac cloud in the center. Hanging from it are three bead chains, two of which hold a small crystal droplet gem, while the center holds a white and gray umbrella. Each shoe comes with a unique stockings that has a white and gray ruffled cuff on the bottom and a purple ribbon and bow tied below the cuff on top, holding a large droplet gem. The right stocking is a swirled, glittery pale purple and white gradience, while the left is white and dark gray with gray polka-dot print. Accessory A small glittering pale purple umbrella with crystal stones scattered on it. The point is white with a piece of black ruffled material attached to it, matching the hem design. At the center is a large gray and white striped bow lined in plum and pale purple with a lilac cloud in the middle, holding three bead chains, two of which are droplet gems while the center is white and gray. Game ''' '''is a Cool Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Making drama ep 59.png Solamismile ep 59.png Stance ep 59.png Dream4.png Dream2.png Dream1.png Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Coord Box Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime